Reflections
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: There were hints to when every relationship blossom.. but Ted didn't realise it until he was telling his kids the story of their Uncle Barney And Aunt Robin... A One-Shot in Ted's P.O.V Barney/Robin pairing x


_**A/N: I totally love HIMYM! (is the proud owner of 1-6 and has pre-ordered season 7, and is currently watching season 8) I think Barney and Robin make an awesome couple - so glad they've ended up together! **_

_**Anyway, here we go...**_

* * *

_Kids,Looking back at it now, I should have seen it, I guess I did, but back then I thought your Aunt Robin was the one... But obviously she wasn't and I met your mother..._

As I wondered into the bar that day I found it slightly odd that in our usual booth sat two figures, and to the outside world you'd think they were a couple sitting across from one another laughing, he must have told her a joke. I'd never really noticed it, Barney and Robin, were actually friends, why was it just then? How often did they meet alone? But I shook away that thought as Robin was my girlfriend and Barney had introduced us, I mean he played the _**"Have you met Ted..?" **_game. I brought a drink and sat down next to her, it took them a minute to acknowledge my presence and then she smiled at me, and all my insecurities faded away.

* * *

_But kids, it wasn't just that they would hang out together alone, it's that they actually got on! I mean who thinks Lazar tag is cool? Apart from your Uncle Barney, that's right, Your Aunt Robin..._

"_Sorry Ted, I have plans tonight, you can have fun with Marshal though... See you later" _She kissed my cheek and wondered off towards the door, _"Wait where are you going?" _I sounded jealous and curious and to be honest I was... _"Just to see a friend..."_

_Kids, it was only later that night I found out that 'friend' was your Uncle Barney..._

I sat at McLaren's with Lily and Marshall, it was weird there was normally five of us, but after Barney's altercation with Wendy The Waitress, he had started to avoid that bar after we told him "not to kill the bar..." but the second I looked at the door in came Barney and my girlfriend Robin, once again smiling and laughing, Barney and Robin appearing together became a regular appearance, and how did I not notice it?

"_Ted, why don't you play laser tag with Barney, it rocks and I totally could kiss his ass at it b-t-w..." _Which was met by a scoff Barney made no attempt to hide, _"Yeah right Scherbatsky..."_

* * *

_Then kids, there was the secret glances and looks they thought no one knew about..._

It was a year since me and Robin had broken up, but it was still hard to be around her, and watching her sitting with Barney instead of me made me feel awkward especially as I swear every time I looked up at my friends across from me they we're either look at each other in weird ways and half smile- but their eyes gave them away, but that is a story for another day...

* * *

_Basically kids that was the beginning of the long and complicated relationship that is Barney and Robin, and kids the course of true love never ran smoothly... I should know..._

"_We're engaged..." _My blonde haired friend announced, and I swear I watched your Aunt Robin's heart break that day, it was the day your Uncle Barney got engaged to Quinn.

_And nobody liked her kids, she wasn't the one for your Uncle Barney and the worse thing was he didn't even know it, until the Pre-nup that was... And just like their summer of love was over..._

_I broke up with Victoria..._

_Your Aunt Robin broke up with Nick..._

_The only relationship that stayed together was your Aunt Lily and Uncle Marshal..._

* * *

The next time I heard your Uncle Barney utter the words _"We're engaged..." _I was annoyed, it was less than a few months ago I told Robin I loved her and she had told me she didn't feel the same way and once I had proposed to her (she said no sixteen times remember kids?) and I felt like I wanted to die.

But now that I look back on it, your Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin were perfect for one another, right from the beginning, they evolved together- they were against marriage, they had sex, they dated, they broke up, they hid their feelings from one another for each other, they cheated on their other halves, they both got engaged to other people and eventually found one another again.

_As their fire slowly burned one day it eventually would reignite and they would become man and wife, and to this day kids they are still the same as they were in the year 2012..._

_Barney and Robin helped me to re-believe in fate and destiny..._

* * *

**_A/N 2: ___****Anyway this is my first HIMYM fanfiction, it is pretty short but please read and review x x x**


End file.
